ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening The Beast (WARNING: SPOILERS)
This page contains a detailed guide on how you can go about awakening The Beast. Note that this page will therefore contain spoilers, so if you want to figure out all the clues by yourself, DON'T READ THIS! Initial Area Unlock First, you have to have beaten Boss 132 (Chocolate Salty Balls) to unlock The Beast titan fight area. This will pit you against a mob. * Name: Skeleton Guardian ** 30M Power and Toughness ** 3B Health ** 3M Health Regen per second Upon defeating it, you will obtain A Crumpled Note, and this will give you hints on how to awaken The Beast. Hints to hints If you cannot figure out how to awake The Beast, but you do not want to spoil yourself completely, here are hints to hints: * Read A Crumpled Note. No, seriously. Try to guess. * There are exactly five things that you have to do in the correct order. * You can do the first four without rebirthing. * If you complete a clue correctly, its corresponding item will appear in your inventory. This lets you know that you finished the task successfully. * The four clues will give you four items that are the final hint for the last thing you need to do to awaken The Beast. The Four Clues These clues must be completed in order, from first to last. This means you can't get The Second Clue before The First Clue. # Defeat UUG, The Unmentionable while having a Level 69 Ring of Apathy equipped. This will reward you with The First Clue. Due to UUG's damage output getting to crazy levels after 5 turns or so (x1.31 with each attack), being able to kill him quickly, with the Paralyze skill to help you and probs just some RNG (maybe?), is going to be key. However, if you are strong enough to defeat Skeleton Guardian in the first place, you should just be able to one-shot UUG as well as the other titans. # Defeat Grand Corrupted Tree, while having A Stick in your weapon slot. This will reward you with The Second Clue. This one's easy. You'll probably have way too much Toughness cause you've got such OP armor. Just counter the loss in Power with a stat Accessory or something. # Defeat Jake from Accounting with Stapler equipped, and nothing else. This will reward you with The Third Clue. Now this one looks tough. Just get a ton of Adventure stats, I guess. # Remove ALL equipment equipped (you can equip MacGuffins), go all the way from Floor 0 to 101 in the ITOPOD. Defeating one enemy on Floor 101 will award you with The Final Clue!. This one isn't actually that hard. Having around about 16k in Power and Toughness will allow you to idle to floor 100. Make sure to put 102 as the ITOPOD max floor to avoid looping back to floor 0 before solving the clue. Word of Wisdom from Room 8 Troll: While climbing floors, do NOT press the THE I.T.O.P.O.D button or you'll have some very fun time. Last Clue Once you have completed all of these tasks, do a rebirth at the time of 43:19 (43 minutes, 19 seconds, you also have 10 seconds leeway on either side, it seems), and you will awaken The Beast and be able to start murdering him repeatedly. Have fun! Note: When you do the final thing and rebirth at 43:19, you'll get the tooltip "YOU HAVE RELEASED THE POWER OF THE BEAST! TREMBLE IN FEAR AT YOUR OWN STUPIDITY!" Category:Guides Category:FAQ